


An Unplanned Deviation

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Adventures of a Pureblood Slut [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This is what came from getting mixed up with Potter. Even unintentionally. He had a perfectly good routine going, and he certainly wasn’t about to give that up for whatever Potter had up his sleeve. Was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unplanned Deviation

Even if Draco hadn’t made up his mind not to leap at Potter’s offer just yet, the day after his encounter with him at Provocations saw him sleeping in and taking a long bath to soothe his sore muscles. He usually took it easy after a hard Friday, and that had definitely been one. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still feel Potter’s hands on him and _in_ him.

It changed things a bit to have one of the men who fucked him be someone he knew. Well, for him to _know_ it was someone he knew.

The blindfold was always there to keep him from being able to tell who was fucking him at any given time, and he liked that. The anonymity of it all made it exciting and kept him from getting bored.

Somehow, having Potter know his secret wasn’t as terrible as Draco would have thought it would be. He apparently trusted that Potter wasn’t going to tell the press what it was the Malfoy heir got up to on the weekends. That didn’t mean that Draco was going to just fall into his bed, though. No matter what Potter had called him the night before, he wasn’t _Potter’s_ slut.

He kept that resolve up until Wednesday when he was at work. His Apothecary did good business, even though it was run by an ex-Death Eater. Selling the highest quality ingredients and potions seemed to do wonders for his reputation, and if the past Friday hadn’t happened, Draco wouldn’t have been surprised when Potter walked into his shop fifteen minutes before closing.

As it was, he nearly dropped the jar of salamander spleens he was holding.

“Malfoy,” Potter said with a smile, walking up to the counter.

“Potter,” Draco replied, forcing his face into his usual impassive mask and keeping his voice cool. “Can I do something for you?”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he cursed himself for giving the other man the opening. And for putting images in his own head. Being face to face with the man who had had his entire sodding hand up your arse merely days ago was a surreal experience, but Draco was determined to keep his composure.

He hadn’t really seen Potter up close like this in years. Not since the early days after the war when they had been at the same functions and gatherings, really, and that had been five years ago. The man looked good, he would admit. Being an Auror was definitely agreeing with him, giving his body a lean and lightly muscled look. His hair was still a mess, though it was longer than it had been at school, falling into his face and hiding the scar on his forehead. At some point Potter had traded in his round glasses for a pair of black, rectangular frames, and they made him look older. He was shorter than Draco still, but he carried himself differently now. There was an air of confidence about him that made him all the more attractive.

Not to mention that the man looked damned edible in the combination of well-fitting robes in a deep crimson with silver buckles and sturdy black boots that was the standard Auror uniform. It was enough to make Draco’s mouth water, but he clenched his hands into fists behind the counter and focused on remaining professional.

“Yeah, actually,” Potter said, leaning on the polished wood of the counter. “I had a potions question, and I thought you might be able to help me.”

Draco arched an eyebrow. “Don’t they have specialists at the Ministry?”

Potter shrugged and gave him a sheepish look. “They do, but they aren’t all that good. Don’t tell anyone I said that. The rumor is that you’re as good as Snape when it comes to potions, so I thought I’d get an answer from the best.”

If there was one way to get Draco to cooperate, it was to stroke his ego, and he flared his nostrils in irritation before folding his arms. “Fine. Ask your question, Potter.”

“What do you know about lust potions?”

“That depends. Why are you asking?”

Potter shrugged again. “We confiscated some on a raid the other day. Are they illegal?”

“Not to just have,” Draco said. “You can make and use them all day, but it’s illegal to sell them since they are rather unpredictable and can be used to do terrible things to people if put in the wrong hands.”   
  
“What kind of things?” Potter asked, eyes intent.

“Potter, a good lust potion will make the person who drinks it a slave to their libido. All they’ll want is to fuck and be fucked until the potion wears off. They’d do anything to get off. So yes, they’re dangerous.”

“Huh,” Potter said, scratching at the back of his head. “Then it’s probably a good thing we took them from this guy. Are there any side effects?”

Draco shook his head. “Not usually. The person will crash fairly hard once the potion wears off, but that’s more from all the sex they will presumably have had. And being that keyed up without relief probably hurts something awful.”

“Noted. Thanks, Malfoy. You just made writing my report a lot easier.”

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. “Still getting other people to do your work for you, Potter?”

Those green eyes seemed to glow a bit as Potter looked him in the eyes. “Oh, I never cut corners when it matters, Malfoy. Trust me.” He winked, and then was gone, walking out the door and up the street. Draco sighed and sagged against the counter, closing his eyes briefly. Trust Potter to come in here and start talking about lust potions all innocently. He would have thought the man had an ulterior motive if he weren’t such a damned Gryffindor. But there wasn’t time to dwell on that. He still had two more days of work to muddle through before Friday night, and then he would decide if he was going to take Potter’s offer seriously.

* * *

Luckily, the days went by pretty quickly. Soon enough he was heading home on Friday evening, preparing for his usual pre-club ritual. The familiar feeling of anticipation was building up in him, and he walked into his little house, humming under his breath.

This part of the night was always the same.

He came home and had a drink before hopping into the shower. There he washed everything extra carefully, and did the usual charms for protection. Draco might have enjoyed being used like a whore, but that didn’t mean he wanted to pick up a bevy of diseases. There was also a charm that hid his Dark Mark, ensuring that no one would know who he was. When he was clean and dry, he prepared his charms for the bondage and cock ring before piling everything into a bag to Apparate to the club.

Tonight, though, there was an owl that he didn’t recognize waiting at his kitchen window sill when he walked in to make his drink. Draco frowned and opened the window, letting the tawny bird hop in and stick out its leg.

“Thank you,” Draco murmured, accepting the letter and opening it quickly as the owl flew off into the rapidly falling dusk. When he recognized the cramped scrawl, he sighed, but his heart picked up its pace.

_Malfoy,_

_I know you’re probably on your way out for your usual Friday night activities, and I know how much you enjoy them, but I got something from work that I think you might also enjoy. You can ignore this if you want, but if you come over, I promise you a good time._

_HP_

Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This is what came from getting mixed up with Potter. Even unintentionally. He had a perfectly good routine going, and he certainly wasn’t about to give that up for whatever Potter had up his sleeve. True, he’d been good at the club, but that could have just been because Draco had been desperate and tied down. Anything would have felt good then.

But he couldn’t quite shake the memory of Potter’s hand up his arse, those fingers curling into his prostate and making him nearly break apart with pleasure.

“Dammit,” he swore and found himself Apparating to the house that he knew Potter lived in, still muttering under his breath as he went.

The men at the club would be disappointed, but Draco had missed a few nights before here and there. They would survive.

* * *

Potter lived in the old Black house, though it looked nothing like Draco remembered it from when he had visited as a child. It was brighter now, more cheery, and it looked more like a home than a mausoleum. Draco would have commented on it, but most of his energy was going towards not punching the smug bastard in his face.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Potter said as he let Draco in, stepping back and then closing the door with a decisive click. “I can’t believe you turned down loads of anonymous cock for me.”

“It wasn’t for _you,_ ” Draco retorted. “I’m only here to see if you’re worth my time.”

Potter grinned widely. “I haven’t already proven that?”

“You think you’re the first person to put their hand up my arse, Potter?”

“Was I?”

Draco opened his mouth and then frowned. “Actually…yes. But that’s beside the point. I was so far gone that night that anything would have gotten me off.”

“I noticed,” Potter said. “I’m afraid tonight won’t be much different, though.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, tilting his head.

Potter beckoned for him to follow and Draco did, looking around at the tastefully decorated house as he went. It seemed that Potter truly had grown up. There wasn’t a hint of red and gold anywhere, except for in photos of his schoolmates on the walls.

He was led into what was presumably the sitting room, and Potter crossed to a closet and rummaged around for a moment before coming back holding a vial of bright red liquid. “Do you know what this is?” he asked.

Draco peered at the vial. There were several things it might have been, but based on the discussion they had had a couple of days ago, Draco could safely say that he had misjudged Potter. “Did you steal that from work or were you lying to me?” he demanded, folding his arms.

“I didn’t _steal_ it,” Potter said. “I brought some work home with me. I do that on occasion. Too often to hear my friends tell it, but that’s not important. What _is_ important is that you know exactly what this would do to you if you drank it, don’t you?”

And he did. Draco knew enough about lust potions to know that he would be in for at least three hours of intense, non-stop need. It would be enough to drive him nutty if he were alone, but he wasn’t, and from the look on his face, Potter was more than willing to make sure that his need got met.

Draco wanted to lie and pretend like he wasn’t interested, but he could already feel his cock threatening to fill and rise in his trousers. “You know there’s no antidote to that, right?” he asked.

“I know,” Potter replied. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you if you drank it, right?”

Surprisingly enough, Draco did know that. He trusted the stupid prat, even though they really didn’t know each other. It seemed like Potter had a few of his own itches, and that made them have more in common than Draco had ever thought they would. Making a decision, he uncrossed his arms and walked up to Potter. “You had better make it good,” he said, before taking the vial from him and thumbing it open.

There was only a second’s hesitation before he was tipping it back and draining the contents in one long swallow.

It wasn’t as unpleasant as some potions tended to be, and it had a sharp taste to it. Draco licked his lips, knowing it would take a bit to kick in.

"Well?" Potter asked, looking at him curiously. 

"It's going to take a minute, Potter," Draco replied. "It has to absorb and all of that." But even as he said it, he could feel a tingle of warmth growing in him. Well. Apparently that was an incredibly strong potion. That meant it wouldn't last as long, but the effects would be more potent. "It's a good thing you confiscated that," he managed to get out before a gasp tore its way out of him. 

His cock was suddenly hard, and it hurt for it to go from zero to rigid so quickly. It pressed against the front of his trousers, and he moaned, one hand going to his crotch to palm at it.  

Potter's lips curled into a smile. "Come here," he said, crooning a finger at him. Draco honestly considered telling him to fuck off, but since Potter was probably going to fuck him, he rather thought he could be obedient. 

He stepped even closer to the other man, and Potter's hand shot out quickly, his fingers fisting in Draco's hair and yanking his head back, drawing a startled cry from him. The pain felt good, and he couldn't help but press himself closer, rubbing against the other man a little. 

"You feel it now, don't you?" Potter asked with a grin. "I can see how hard you are. How needy. You're going to do what I say tonight, aren't you? Because that's the only way you're going to get what you need."

Draco's breathing quickened, and he licked his lips. "Yes," he whispered, hips rolling as he rubbed his crotch against Potter. 

"Very good." Potter let him go with a shove and took a step back. "Take your clothes off. I want to see you."

Draco nodded and started with his shirt, undoing each button carefully, revealing more and more pale skin as he went on. Ordinarily, he would have been concerned about Potter seeing his scars and Mark, but right now the press of his need was taking over his good sense. He could feel it under his skin, making him feel hot all over, and he couldn’t resist smoothing his own hands down his chest as he worked to get his shirt off, sucking in a breath when his fingers brushed his hardening nipples.

Potter didn’t stop him, so Draco went on, pulling the shirt off and pinching his nipples between his fingers, moaning at the sensation. His hands dropped down to his trousers, and, as if it sensed it would soon be free, his cock twitched, pressing hard against his zipper.

He toed his shoes off as well as his socks, and then undid his trousers, giving them a push before letting them fall down his legs and pool around his feet. The pants went next, and Draco was unashamed as he kicked his clothes away and stood naked before Potter. His cock jutted out from its thatch of blond curls, and one of his hands immediately went for it.

“No,” Potter said, and Draco imagined that his stern tone of voice made prisoners weak in the knees at work. “Not yet.” Those green eyes were heated as they raked over his flesh, and Draco could feel his gaze like a physical thing, shivering a bit and breathing just a bit more quickly. “You’re a pretty slut, aren’t you?” Potter asked. “Turn around.”

Draco obeyed, turning and pushing his arse out. It was pale and pert, and he could hear Potter’s intake of breath from behind him. Without being told to, he reached back and spread his cheeks, giving Potter a good view of his hole.

“Beautiful,” the other man said. “As much as I liked fucking you when you were sloppy from being a whore all night, I like knowing that _I’m_ going to be the one to stretch that hole out even more.”

A whimper bubbled its way out of Draco. Potter’s words were making him even hotter, and the need was starting to burn. His cock was so hard that it hurt, and he wanted to come. He needed to come. “Potter,” he gasped. “Please.”

“What is it, Malfoy?” Potter asked, sounding bored. “What do you need?”

“You know good and bloody damned well what I need!”

“Tsk, tsk, Malfoy. Now that’s not the way to get what you want, is it? Give me one good reason why I should fuck you.”

Draco groaned. It was easier to be filthy when he didn’t have to look at the men who were fucking him or talk to them at all, but Potter clearly wanted more than that. And Draco’s cheeks burned, but he didn’t see how he had another choice.

With a moan, he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to Potter, looking up at him with lust blown eyes. “I’ll do anything, Potter. Anything you want. Just…please! I need…I need your cock.”

Potter smirked. “Well, it’s right there,” he said, pointing to his crotch. “Why don’t you show me how much you need it?”

That was something he could do. Draco wasted no time in grabbing for Potter’s button and zip, undoing the denims he was wearing, and swallowing hard when he realized the other man wasn’t wearing any pants. Potter’s cock was hot in his hand and half hard, and Draco took just a second to look at it, since he hadn’t gotten to before.

It was rather lovely, really, lightly flushed, thick and a bit shorter than Draco’s own. Sturdy was a good word for it, and Draco gave it a light stroke before leaning in and taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Potter’s strangled groan was satisfying, and Draco decided to show off a bit. The need that was riding him only spurred that on, and he took Potter all the way to his throat, holding for a moment before pulling back some, letting his tongue wind around the hard cock in his mouth. Potter tasted clean and a bit salty, and Draco moaned when his precome leaked onto his tongue.

“Fuck,” Potter panted. “You really are a cock hungry whore.” His fingers tangled in Draco’s hair, tugging and forcing him to take more. “That’s it. Just like that.”

Draco moaned around his cock and let Potter direct him, sucking and licking and trying to bring the other man pleasure so that he could get his own.

“Touch yourself,” Potter said. “I know you want to. Even without the potion, you would probably be just as hard from being on your knees with a cock in your mouth. You were made for this kind of thing, weren’t you?”

All Draco could do was nod and sigh in relief. Potter started pulling on his hair harder, controlling the pace of the blow job, and Draco let one of his hands curl around his cock, shuddering at how good just his hand felt on the sensitized skin. He squeezed a bit and then slid his palm over the head, gathering his own precome and using it to make his grip slick as he worked his cock, whimpering around his mouthful.

“Look at me,” Potter said, his voice strained. “I want to see your eyes.”

Draco did, heated grey meeting green. They were both breathing hard as they got closer. Draco knew it wasn’t going to take long for him to come like this. The potion made every touch, every slide of his hand feel like more, and he was already on the edge. Potter looked like he wasn’t far off either, and he suddenly tightened his fingers and shoved his cock in deeper, nearly choking Draco with it.

“Don’t you dare move,” he growled, and Draco tried not to struggle as his air was cut off, even as his hand moved faster on his own cock.

Potter only held him there for few second, and Draco gasped for breath when he was released, crying out around Potter’s cock as his pleasure reached its peak and he came hard all over his hand.

Potter’s hips began to move faster, and he fucked into Draco’s mouth, making drool and precome spill from his lips. “I should come all over that pretty face,” he panted. “Show you what a whore you really are.” He pulled out and fisted his cock, tugging once, twice, and then splattering his release over Draco’s face.

He moaned at how it made him feel, licking his lips to catch the drops that landed there. Of course, when the potion coursing through his veins, he wasn’t the least bit satisfied by his orgasm. In fact, his cock was already starting to fill again, and he moaned desperately. “More,” he panted, and Potter laughed.

“Of course you need more,” he said. “It’s never enough for you, is it?”

Draco cried out as Potter dragged him to his feet by the grip on his hair, towing him over to the couch and then pushing him over the back of it. Before he could move, Potter had muttered an incantation, and ropes wrapped their way around his ankles, securing them to the short legs of the couch, keeping them spread open.

Another rope made its way around his neck, and Draco’s eyes widened when it went tight. It wasn’t enough to choke him, but he was very aware of its presence. Potter grabbed his wrists and forced them together behind his back, and with another spell, he had them tied as well. Draco tried to lift his head to glare over his shoulder, but found that another rope had been tied to the front of the couch and the one around his neck, keeping him bent over and secured.

Knowing that Potter had him trapped and could do whatever he wanted with him did nothing to dampen his arousal. It only seemed to amp it up, actually, and Draco struggled and whined. “Please, please, please,” he begged, pushing his arse out.

Every second that he wasn’t being touched or fucked just made him want it all the more, and he felt like he was burning up with desire. Even the feeling of the couch rubbing against his skin was turning him on, and his cock was already hard and leaking again.

“Fuck, Malfoy,” Potter murmured, smoothing his hands over Draco’s back. “You should see yourself right now. If you had’ve been this needy for cock in school, we might have gotten along better.”

The hands on him disappeared for a moment, and then Draco was nearly sobbing with relief when two slick fingers probed at his hole and began to push inside of him. He was instantly reminded of the previous week, and he rutted against the material of the couch. “Please, Potter. Please touch me,” he pleaded, wishing he could get a better angle to rub his cock against the couch.

“You want to come already?” Potter asked, continuing to work his fingers in.

“Yes!”

“Alright, alright. I’m not quite there yet anyway.” Potter’s other hand came down to wrap around his cock, and he stroked Draco with quick, hard movements, which, combined with those fingers plying him open, were enough to make him come with a ragged cry.

Usually after two good orgasms, Draco would need a break, but the sensation didn’t end, it just kept building, making him hiss as his cock started to twitch to life again.

“Fuck,” Potter breathed as he watched.

“It’s enough, Potter,” Draco moaned. “Just fuck me already! Please.”

That seemed to be all the urging the other man needed, and Draco pressed back into the feeling of the thick head of his cock pressing against his entrance. Potter had only used two fingers, so when that cock started to push into him, he could feel every bit of it, as well as the stretching burn, and he made him writhe in his bonds and fight to keep himself from slamming back onto Potter’s cock.

“Merlin, you’re tight,” Potter hissed. “How are you still so tight, Malfoy? I thought whores like you would be loose and sloppy all the time.” He pulled out some, making Draco practically wail, but then he was slamming back in, setting a punishing pace, that had Draco nearly breathless.

It felt so damned good. He knew that it would have been good even without the potion, but the added sensation from it made it all so much better. It was like Draco could feel every slide and drag of Potter’s cock inside of him, and it lit trails of white hot pleasure through him. Moans and half mumbled pleading spilled from his lips as he took everything Potter could give him, the sound of skin slapping skin ringing out in the room.

“Do you like this, slut?” Potter panted.

“Yes, yes! Fuck, yes,” Draco managed to get out, clenching around Potter’s cock as he got closer to his third orgasm of the night.

“Then come for me. Come all over yourself.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Draco practically screamed as he shuddered and came hard, coating his stomach with his release.

Potter kept pistoning his hips forward, slamming into him again and again until he came with a cry of his own, spasming deep into Draco and filling him with come.

Draco’s chest heaved as he fought for breath, but he still wasn’t satisfied, whining as the need continued to make itself known.

* * *

An hour later found the two of them in a different position, Draco untied and straddling Potter who was sat on the couch, riding him hard and fast. He should have been tired, but the potion was keeping him going. The rope was still around his neck, and Potter held the trailing end of it in his hand, using it to yank Draco to him.

They weren’t kissing, but they were close enough to, Draco’s lips parted as he moved up and down, bouncing on Potter’s cock.

He was so close that he could taste it, and he kept moving, closing his eyes and rolling his hips, broken cries ripping from him whenever Potter’s cock brushed his prostate. It didn’t take much longer until he was screaming and shaking with his fifth orgasm of the night, and when he slumped against the other man, letting him buck his hips and fuck into his body, he was relieved when his cock stayed down.

His front was splattered with come from his face to his crotch, and Potter’s come was leaking out of him, even as more was released inside. He felt filthy and sore and exhausted. And brilliant.

Draco hadn’t known that he could get this same feeling without going to the club, but he felt just as good as he usually did at the end of a long session there.

“You done?” Potter asked, and Draco could feel his heart pounding against him.

“Yeah,” Draco replied, voice scratchy from all the screaming he had been doing. “Going to pass out now.” As soon as he said it, it became a reality, and the last thing he heard was the sound of Potter chuckling.


End file.
